Ford Explorer
The mid-size Ford Explorer was introduced in 1990 to replace the compact-sized 2-door Ford Bronco II, which was sold from the 1984 through 1990 model years. Year-to-year changes 1991 Manufactured in Chicago, Illinois, Ford Motor Company's most popular SUV, the Explorer, originally came in two models -- XL 2-door and 4-door. Back then, the Mazda Navajo was one of the Explorer's key competitors. 1995 To celebrate its fifth birthday, the Ford Explorer, the best-selling compact sport/utility in the country, has been redesigned for 1995, and was released in December 1994. The new Explorer sports an aerodynamic look highlighted by a sloping hood and new fenders, front bumper, headlights and grille. Revised body side moldings and taillamps carry the new design the length of the vehicle. Standard dual airbags make their debut this year, as do 4-wheel ABS and a center high-mounted brake light. Later in the year, an optional integrated rear child safety seat will be available on 4-door models. Also new is a redesigned, ergonomic instrument panel as well as new door trim and seat styles. Positioned close to the top of the compact sport/utility market, the Explorer appeals to buyers who place a premium on people-carrying comfort and convenience. To that end, the Explorer features the longest wheelbase in its class. Key competitors include the Jeep Grand Cherokee, Toyota 4Runner, Chevrolet Blazer and the GMC Jimmy. The Explorer continues with the 4.0-liter ohv V6. The standard transmission is a 5-speed manual; a 4-speed automatic is optional. A new independent front suspension with A-arms and torsion bars replaces the old Twin I-Beam design. This allows for a lower engine, hood and center of gravity. The Explorer is available in two body styles (2-door and 4-door) and in 2-wheel-drive and 4-wheel-drive versions. Altogether there are five trim levels: XL (base), Sport (2-door only), XLT (4-door only), Eddie Bauer and Limited. 1998 The 2-door Ford Explorer was now down to just one trim level, the Sport. This car sold through 2003. 1999 Front side airbags were added for 1999. The 4-door Ford Explorer within this generation sold through early 2001. Retail prices As of May 2, 1994: *'$17,970 '(1994 Ford Explorer XL 2DR) *'$18,860 '(1994 Ford Explorer XL 4DR) *'$19,720 '(1994 Ford Explorer XL 2DR 4WD) *'$20,630 '(1994 Ford Explorer XL 4DR 4WD) *'$18,945 '(1994 Ford Explorer Sport 2DR) *'$20,655 '(1994 Ford Explorer Sport 2DR 4WD) *'$21,280 '(1994 Ford Explorer XLT 4DR) *'$23,080 '(1994 Ford Explorer XLT 4DR 4WD) *'$21,905 '(1994 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 2DR) *'$23,605 '(1994 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 2DR 4WD) *'$23,750 '(1994 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4DR) *'$25,555 '(1994 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4DR 4WD) *'$27,110 '(1994 Ford Explorer Limited 4DR) *'$28,910 '(1994 Ford Explorer Limited 4DR 4WD) As of December 8, 1994: *'$18,985 '(1995 Ford Explorer XL 2DR) *'$20,385 '(1995 Ford Explorer XL 4DR) As of December 22, 1994: *'$20,950 '(1995 Ford Explorer XL 2DR 4WD) *'$22,305 '(1995 Ford Explorer XL 4DR 4WD) *'$20,165 '(1995 Ford Explorer Sport 2DR) *'$21,995 '(1995 Ford Explorer Sport 2DR 4WD) *'$23,000 '(1995 Ford Explorer XLT 4DR) *'$25,000 '(1995 Ford Explorer XLT 4DR 4WD) *'$26,850 '(1995 Ford Explorer Expedition 2DR 4WD) *'$27,505 '(1995 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4DR) *'$29,515 '(1995 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4DR 4WD) *'$31,020 '(1995 Ford Explorer Limited 4DR) *'$33,935 '(1995 Ford Explorer Limited 4DR 4WD) As of August 1, 1995: *'$19,570 '(1996 Ford Explorer XL 2DR) *'$21,535 '(1996 Ford Explorer XL 2DR 4WD) *'$20,750 '(1996 Ford Explorer Sport 2DR) *'$22,580 '(1996 Ford Explorer Sport 2DR 4WD) As of October 1, 1995: *'$20,970 '(1996 Ford Explorer XL 4DR) *'$22,890 '(1996 Ford Explorer XL 4DR 4WD) *'$23,705 '(1996 Ford Explorer XLT 4DR) *'$25,710 '(1996 Ford Explorer XLT 4DR 4WD) *'$28,210 '(1996 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4DR) *'$30,215 '(1996 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4DR 4WD) *'$31,860 '(1996 Ford Explorer Limited 4DR) *'$34,750 '(1996 Ford Explorer Limited 4DR 4WD) Shipping prices *'$485 '(1992 to early 1995 models) *'$500 '(1995 and early 1996 models) Gallery 91explorer.png|1991 Ford Explorer (4-door) 92explorer.png|1992 Ford Explorer (2-door) 93explorer.png|1993 Ford Explorer (4-door) 94explorer.png|1994 Ford Explorer (4-door) 95explorer2.jpg|1995 Ford Explorer (2-door) SUV 95explorer.jpg|1995 Ford Explorer (4-door) SUV 95explorer3.jpg 96explorer.jpg|1996 Ford Explorer 96explorerv8.jpg|1996 Ford Explorer V8 96explorerv82.jpg|Another 1996 Ford Explorer V8 97explorer2dr.png|1997 Ford Explorer (2-door) 97explorer4dr.png|1997 Ford Explorer (4-door) 98explorer2dr.png|1998 Ford Explorer (2-door) 99explorer2dr.png|1999 Ford Explorer (2-door) 99explorer4dr.png|1999 Ford Explorer XLT 99explorer4dr2.png|1999 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer Video Clips Category:Ford Category:2-door SUVs Category:4-door SUVs Category:1990 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2003